


От дождя до дождя

by Minsh



Category: Bicentennial Man (1999), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Androids, De-Aged, Family Drama, Fluff, Gen, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minsh/pseuds/Minsh
Summary: - Милая, иди поиграй с Ламбо.Снова. Она слышит это так часто и так долго - сколько себя помнит, наверное.





	От дождя до дождя

**Author's Note:**

> На фб лежит здесь https://ficbook.net/readfic/9800796  
> Возможно, будет сборник драбблов - не больше трех-четырех в сумме.

— Милая, иди поиграй с Ламбо.

Снова. Она слышит это так часто и так долго — сколько себя помнит, наверное.

Сейчас ей шесть и она хмурится, морщит детский лобик, решительно поднимается и сдувает упавшую на глаза прядку светло-кашатновых волос. Оборачивается на отца — мужчину, что до этого неуклюже пытался заинтересовать ее куклами.

Отворачивается.

— Да, мама.

Потом она будет жалеть, что когда-то не взяла кукол. Не поговорила с отцом, так и не узнала, что он за человек.

Сейчас мама ей вымученно улыбается и кивает, а Тсуна — так ее зовут, маленькая девочка Тсуна, у которой совсем нет друзей вне дома, потому что она почти не выходит за пределы их домашнего участка — топает вперед, за спину мамы, надев мягкие балетки — и на улицу.

Ламбо — это их андроид, наверное, тот единственный, кого Тсуна может назвать другом. Хоть и робот.

Она вздыхает, падая на траву прямо перед Ламбо, копавшим маленькие ямки, чтобы позже посадить в них цветы.

Тсуна цветы любила.

— У маленькой мисс что-то случилось? — Он оборачивается, скрепит шарнирами или что там у него внутри. Тсуна дуется на его вопрос, на свои мысли.

— Что у тебя внутри? — Она спрашивает это, не желая говорить о родителях. Привстает на коленях и тычет пальчиком в грудь робота, почти таковым не выглядящего.

Твердую, едва теплую грудь. О, она уже пыталась его ударить — сломала два пальца. Было больно.

Ламбо дежурно улыбается, но Тсуне думается, что в глазах его — фактически далеко не живых — проблескивает печальное понимание и вновь прячется, вновь сменяется обычным вниманием андроида.

— Внутри этого сложные механизмы, которые заставляют руки и ноги этого двигаться, а голос — звучать. Маленькая мисс не знает слов, называющих каждую деталь в этом. — Он положил на грудь с другой стороны тонкую ладонь, грязную от земли. Тсуна проследила за ней взглядом, хмурясь, и подняла вновь взгляд на андроида.

— Тогда скажи, почему мой отец заявляется каждый год и требует что-то от мамы. Почему они выгоняют меня на улицу и остаются одни. Почему… — Она притихла резко, выдыхая и ссутуливаясь, становясь еще меньше. Сжала губы, хмурясь.

Будучи шестилетней девочкой, Тсуна и без того была маленькой, ниже и хрупче, чем многие ее ровесницы и ровесники. А теперь, сидя на короткой, ровно подстриженной траве рядом с андроидом в полтора раза выше нее, стала казаться совсем крохотной.

Ламбо не мог бы сказать этого, но он видел это собственными роботизированными глазами.

— …почему они не живут вместе или почему отец приезжает только на один день в году…  
Ламбо почувствовал, как заедают лицевые нервы. Уголок рта дергался, и на починку потребовалось бы время.

Он не знал, почему вдруг лицо перестало слушаться команд мозга.

— Этот не знает, как ответить на вопросы маленькой мисс. Этот не видит и не слышит, о чем говорят мистер и миссис Савада, этот только работает в саду и играет с маленькой мисс.

Тсуна грустно кивнула, так и не подняв глаз, и подвинулась ближе к роботу, обнимая еще пухлыми руками его плечо. Вся расслабилась, повисая на нем.

— Я понимаю. Прости, что задаю такие вопросы.

Ламбо покачал головой, возвращаясь к работе с клумбой.

— Не извиняйтесь, маленькая мисс. Люди должны задавать вопросы. Так вы узнаете новое.

Девочка, прижавшаяся к его плечу, тихо и слабо рассмеялась.

— Ты только не уезжай вместе с папой, — пробормотала она полусонным голосом. Такое уже было.

— Этот обещает, — говорит Ламбо.

Роботы не запрограммированы не врать. Он может соврать или недорассказать правду, чтобы сохранить гармонию в семье, чтобы спасти людей, чтобы спасти себя, когда это не угрожает безопасности людей.

На это он запрограммирован.

И однажды Савада Емицу вновь заберет его, своего единственного робота-сотрудника, и Ламбо снова возьмет в руки винтовку, чтобы, как говорят люди, запачкать руки в крови.

Его внешний вид обманчив, а тело маленькое и сильное, зрение не хуже прицела, — все это делает его слишком полезным.

Андроид Ламбо, у которого первый закон робототехники с рождения работает иначе, чем у многих других роботов, был создан, чтобы быть лучшим снайпером в мире.

И пусть он хоть трижды любит детей, если прикажут — он будет по ним стрелять.

Тсуна ворочается во сне, когда он перекладывает ее голову на свои колени, и он отгоняет иррациональные мысли о том, что если бы целью была маленькая мисс — он смог бы отказаться.

Не смог бы.

Или смог?

Программы трещат по швам, и лучше ему не рассказывать об этом хозяину — в его чипе памяти еще сохранились воспоминания о том, как он сделал это в прошлый раз. Видно, память модифицированного андроида не так легко чистить рядовым механикам.

Нет уж.

Он проводит с виду человеческой рукой по светлым волосам, убирая пряди от зажмуренных во сне глаз.

Сейчас надо радоваться, что он может просто сидеть в саду и копать ямки для цветочных семян, помогать в готовке, укладывать спать ребенка.

Хотя радоваться — это один большой эвфемизм к тому, что он чувствует, будучи всего лишь аномальной, поломанной машиной.

Ламбо выдыхает — бесполезно, потому что не дышит, но так, как сделала недавно маленькая мисс.

Выдыхает все мысли, переживания, смутные чувства, неразборчивым, спутанным клубком роящиеся среди хитросплетения нейронных связей.

Выдыхает вместо продуктов дыхания человека, потому что его наблюдения за людьми показали, что они далеко не всегда дышат, просто чтобы насытить организм кислородом. Так почему ему, не способному дышать, не сделать так же?

Он выдыхает и продолжает копать ямки в земле, а после засыпать в них семена цветов, оставленные миссис Савадой. Туда, куда дотягивался, по крайней мере.

Маленькая мисс — Тсунаеши Савада, единственная дочь правой руки сильнейшей итальянской мафиозной семьи — не просыпается до самого вечера, и Ламбо уносит ее в дом, когда термодатчики, встроенные в его кожу, показывают, что становится слишком холодно.

И каждый раз, как он остается наедине с собой, он выдыхает.

Утром маленькая мисс просыпается — и Ламбо ждет ее на кухне со вкусным завтраком и словами мамы о том, что она вернется через два дня.

Мама больше не возвращается.


End file.
